finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Blame Ixion
Ein paar Tipps Ersteinmal ein herzliches Willkommen meinerseits. Freut mich, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast und gleich Initiative zeigst. Das ist immer gut! ;) Ich möchte dich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich den Artikel Wolke der Dunkelheit (Boss) ein wenig angepasst habe. Wir haben hier nämlich eine gewisse Grundstruktur für den Aufbau von Artikeln. Du kannst dir die Änderungen ja mal ansehen. Als grundsätzlichen Ratschlag möchte ich dir jedoch nahelegen den Leser in Artikeln nicht direkt anzusprechen, denn eigentlich ist so ein Wikia ein Lexikon und jeder Artikel soll sich daher auch mehr so lesen, wie ein enzyklopädischer Beitrag es eben tut. Das mag einem zwar zu Beginn seltsam vorkommen, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran und erkennt auch dass es sich einfach sachlicher liest. Wir geben was die Strategie bei Bosskämpfen angeht auch nur Empfehlungen ab, da ja jeder Spieler nicht genauso spielt, wie man selbst. Aber vielleicht könntest du noch bei der Wolke der Dunkelheit dazu schreiben, auf welche Angriffe man selbst am besten setzt. Ich war nicht so ein Fan von FFIII, daher hab ich nie bis zu diesem Punkt gespielt und kann da leider nicht selbst mit Wissen glänzen. ^^ Tja und sonst, falls du Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik äußern möchtest, kannst du dich gerne an DelNorte und/oder mich wenden. ;) Have fun! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:18, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Einen schönen guten Morgen wünsche ich und vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung :) Ich muss gestehen, dass ich gestern erst einmal drauf los geschrieben habe, ohne mir groß einen Kopf um den Inhalt zu machen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, den Artikel später noch zu überarbeiten, aber da bist du mir zuvorgekommen ^^ Ich werde mir deine Ratschläge auf jeden Fall zu Herzen nehmen und mich hier auch noch wenig genauer umsehen, damit nicht ständig jemand hinter mir aufräumen muss :D Ich werde mich bemühen, das Wiki in Hinsicht auf FF III etwas auszubauen (wenn ich mich mit dem Editor irgendwann mal angefreundet habe...), es ist zwar auch ganz und gar nicht mein Lieblingsteil, aber er war wegen der quasi nicht vorhandenen Story bestens geeignet um zwischendurch immer mal auf dem Smartphone zu spielen ;) So, ich geh mich dann hier mal weiter einlesen! Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 05:52, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ' :Ist ja kein Problem. ;) Ich hab genauso angefangen wie du auch, von daher versteh ich das ganz gut. ^^ Wobei ich dir leider mitteilen muss, dass immer jemand hinter dir her räumen wird. xD Schau meine Edits an... da schaut DelNorte auch immer nochmal drüber und findet irgendetwas, das sich verbessern lässt. Also mach dir darum keinen Kopf, okay? :) Man erkennt ja trotzdem, dass du dir Mühe gibst und nicht irgendwelchen Stuss in die Artikel reinschreibst, daher passt das schon. *Daumenhoch* ''@FFIII: Wahre Worte. ^^" Trotzdem ist mir irgendwann die Lust an der NDS-Version vergangen, obwohl ich das Job-System recht okay fand und mich auch damit anfreunden konnte, dass es keine MP gibt. Aber irgendwie musste man zu schnell die Berufe komplett umstellen und die neuen Jobs dann von Grunde auf trainieren, damit der nächste Bossgegner einen nicht in die Pfanne haut. Das hat mich mit der Zeit etwas gestört und ich hab das Spiel später liegen gelassen. ^^ Vielleicht sollte ich demnächst mal bei FFIV fertig werden und dann FFIII nochmal beginnen... oder vielleicht doch lieber was anderes... ... Aaaargh, ich hab zu viele gute Spiele! Dx — [[User:Katzii|♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:56, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hallo Blame Ixion. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe bei der Monsterfibel. Ich finde es toll, dass du die fehlenden Einträge reingeschrieben hast, das ist sehr wertvoll für uns! Ich bin allerdings bei einem Eintrag stutzig geworden. Könntest du dir bitte nochmal die Nummer 90 anschauen? Heißt das wirklich Goldalder oder nicht doch eher Goldadler? Das wäre sehr nett von dir. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:27, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallöchen, du hast natürlich völlig recht, da war der Kopf mal wieder zu schnell und die Finger sind auf der Tastatur nicht mitgekommen. Ich werde das gleich korrigieren. Wenn ich zeitlich schaffe, werde ich auch immer mal wieder die ein oder andere Gegner-Seite zu FF III erstellen, das schaut alles noch so sehr leer aus. Aber erstmal muss ich schaun, wie hier alles funktioniert, will ja nix kaputt machen ;) 'Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 05:55, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC)' :Hallo nochmal. Ich finde es spitze, dass du weiter Gegner- und Bossartikel schreibst, aber es gibt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, dich ich dir gerne mitteilen würde. Du musst nicht immer einen Handlunsabschnitt einbauen. Nur dort, wo es sich anbietet. Bei Garuda hab ich ihn vorerst stehengelassen, weil dieser Inhalt ganz hervorragend in die Artikel zu Gigameth und Gorn reingehört und man ihn dorthin transportieren sollte, wenn diese Artikel mal vorhanden sein werden. Aber bei Odin braucht es keinen Abschnitt zur Handlung, deswegen habe ich den Inhalt anderweitig verbaut. Die zweite Sache sind die Kursiv- und Fettmarkierungen. Wir markieren den Namen des Artikels ein Mal im ersten Satz fett, den Namen des dazugehörigen Spiels kursiv. Mehr Markierungen braucht es prinzipiell nicht mehr. Allerhöchstens markieren wir noch Begriffe kursiv, die keinen eigenen Artikel brauchen, weil sie zu klein oder unbedeutend sind. Das können zum Beispiel Attackennamen sein. Aber hey, was ich hier bemängel ist nur Kosmetik, denn abgesehen davon machst du das wirklich toll und ich freue mich immer wieder wenn ich sehe, dass du einen neuen Artikel geschrieben hast! Daumen hoch! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:10, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :@''Nur dort, wo es sich anbietet. Vielleicht das hier noch zur Verdeutlichung: In Gegner- und Bossartikeln sind die Fähigkeiten und Strategien das Wichtige. Ein Handlungsabschnitt ist nur dann notwendig, wenn dieser spezielle Gegner einen echten Einfluss auf die Handlung hat. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:13, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Gegenstände Hi Blame Ixion. Wie läufts? Ich habe Listen erstellt mit allen Waffen, Rüstungen und Items aus FFIII, vielleicht könnte dir das bei den Artikeln behilflich sein? Kennst du zufällig die Namen der letzten beiden Items in der Liste? Das wäre echt stark. Beste Grüße, [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:48, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Moin :) Klasse Listen hast du da gemacht! Leider habe ich die zwei fehlenden Items auch nicht parat, ich werde mich aber mal auf die Suche nach den Viechern machen, die das droppen. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück :) Momentan fehlt mir leider die Zeit, um die Monsterfibel weiter zu füllen, aber ich bleibe auf jeden Fall dran und versuche auch, meine Markierungen nicht mehr ganz so wild zu setzen :D (eigentlich orientiere ich mich immer an von dir redigierten Artikeln, aber am Ende mach ich das meiste dann doch nach Gefühl -_-). Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 06:10, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Dann geht es dir, wie allen anderen. ^^ Wir machen das meiste auch nach Gefühl, wenn wir nicht gerade eine klare Vorgabe ausgearbeitet haben. Also mach dir keinen Kopf drum. Du machst deine Arbeit sehr gut und es ist auch wichtig, dass die Gegnerartikel erstellt werden und jemand dazu auch die Abschnitte Strategie und Kampfverhalten sinnvoll verfassen kann. Großes Lob auch von mir. ;) Und dass du nicht immer Zeit hast, ist auch normal. Schreib einfach ein wenig an den Artikeln, wenn du Lust und Laune dazu hast. Sonst ist der Spaß an der Sache nämlich bald verloren. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:36, 4. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Waffen-Artikel Hallöchen, erst einmal ein großes Lob, dass du dich um die Waffenauflistungen in FFVIII kümmerst. ;) Ich möchte dich aber drauf hinweisen, dass einige Waffen auch in anderen Spielen auftauchen und diese dann als Sammelartikel angelegt werden sollten. Beispielsweise Peitschen gibt es auch in Final Fantasy IV und dessen Nachfolgern. Daher werde ich den Artikel zu einem Sammelartikel umfunktionieren. Gleiches gilt für die Handschuhe, denn auch Tifa verwendet Handschuhe als Waffen. Generell legen wir für jedes Spiel eine Waffenliste an. Wie so etwas aussehen kann, zeigt dieser Artikel: Waffe (FFIX). Ich würde dir vorschlagen erst die Waffenliste anzulegen und dann eventuell zu schauen, wo man die einzelnen Tabellen noch einbinden könnte. :) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:56, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Mist, zu spät gesehen... ich kümmer mich um die Zusammenstellung, wenn ich Zeit habe. Jetzt muss ich erst mal ein wenig arbeiten ^^ Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 07:36, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Macht nichts, man kann's ja wieder bearbeiten. ;) Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit. ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:39, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Dateinamen Hallo Blame Ixion, wie ist die Lage? Könntest du bitte in Zukunft bei den Dateinamen ein paar Hinweise beachten? Bitte stell das Spielkürzel ans Ende des Dateinamens und schreib bei den Spieletiteln römische Zahlen statt arabische. Ganz am Schluss kommt dann eine Feinheit wie die Versionsbezeichnung. Das dient der Einheitlichkeit. Beispiel: Goblin FFIII 3D.png. Für alle bisher hochgeladenen Dateien werde ich über kurz oder lang die Namen anpassen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt dich und deine Leistungen in der Box bei den Letzten Aktivitäten hervorzuheben, da ich dir damit meinen Applaus spenden möchte. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob du m oder w bist, daher habe ich den Text neutral gehalten xD [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:12, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Die Lage ist hoffnungslos, aber nicht ernst... oder wars anders herum? ^^ Dann werd ich mich mal dranmachen, meinen Bilderfundus umzubennen, sind ja nur noch 150 Monster oder so :D Arabische Ziffern habe ich bislang aber nie verwendet (wenn doch, dann versehentlich). : Aber bitte keinen Applaus, so viel, wie du immer hinter mir herräumen musst, ist mir das fast schon unangenehm ^^' Das Füllen der Monsterfibel ist ja eigentlich nur reine Fleißarbeit, die zwar Zeit kostet, aber nicht so wirklich viel Denkleistung erfordert. Mal schaun, wie lange ich noch brauche um sie fertigzustellen. : Ach so, ich bin w :D Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 04:44, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Ähm ja, manchmal sollte man erst denken, dann schreiben... natürlich habe ich bei den Dateinamen arabische Ziffern verwendet -_- Ich hatte vorhin irgendwie nur die Artikel im Kopf, wo ich immer die römischen nehme. Sorry... Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 06:12, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Und noch ein Edit... ich weiß auch, dass meine Bilder für die 3D-Version nicht besonders schön sind. Mir fehlt nur leider einfach die Zeit, immer den Hintergrund zu entfernen. Dafür haben sie immerhin eine gescheite Auflösung. Sonst findet man im Netz nur Bilder von wenigen Pixeln Breite... Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 06:16, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Bilder für die 3D-Version sind voll in Ordnung, keine Angst. Man erkennt ja was es ist, das ist die Hauptsache. Und mach dir auch keine Sorgen wegen dem Hinterherräumen, das sind ja alles nur Kleinigkeiten, ich mach das gerne ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:49, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Abweichende Fundorte Hi, ich mal wieder. Du musst bei den NES- und 3D-Versionen keine abweichenden Orte nennen, denn die NES-Version gab es nie auf deutsch, deswegen glaube ich, dass es am besten ist, wenn man den Orten der NES-Version auch die gleichen deutschen Namen gibt wie in der 3D-Version. Das englische Wiki macht das anders, ich glaube deswegen machst du das auch so, aber das ist nicht nötig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 21:19, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob es aus dem Grund nicht am sinnvollsten wäre, die englische Bezeichnung zu belassen und auf den entsprechenden deutschen (ggf. noch zu erstellenden) Artikel zu verlinken... bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, welches die in sich stimmigste Lösung ist. Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 05:01, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Das englische Wiki greift bei den NES-Begriffen auf eine inoffizielle Fan-Übersetzung zurück, denn die NES-Version wurde nie offiziell von Square oder sonstwem übersetzt. Erst mit der DS-Version gab es offizielle Begriffe für alle Spielinhalte. Wenn wir es ganz genau nehmen, gibt es für die NES-Version ausschließlich die japanischen Bezeichnungen, die wir zweifelsfrei verwenden dürften. Das geht aber eindeutig zu weit und das ist dem Leser nicht zuzumuten, deswegen beziehen wir uns auf die offiziellen deutschen Begriffe, und diese auch rückwirkend für die NES-Version. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:20, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Gratulation! Hallo Blame Ixion, ich möchte mich vielmals bei dir bedanken, dass du die komplette Monsterfibel fertiggestellt hast! Das ist eine sensationelle Leistung und ich bin echt überwältigt! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:15, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ältestenbaum Guten Morgen! Glaubst du, dass es notwendig ist, den Ältestenbaum und Schloss Hein zu trennen? Eigentlich ist es ein und derselbe Ort, nur mit anderem Namen. Es geht beides, wir können es trennen oder als eins lassen. Was sagst du? Was findest du besser? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:26, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Moin, hast schon recht, ein eigener Ort ist es im eigentlichen Sinne nicht. Eine Rolle in der Geschichte spielt er aber schon, vielleicht sollte man unter dem Gesichtpunkt die Kategorie und den Artikel noch etwas abändern. Ich bin aber auch nicht böse, wenn du den Artikel ganz rausnehmen würdest ^^ Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 06:03, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Starke Leistung! right|40px Hi. Du hast mittlerweile den Bereich zu FFIII so dermaßen auf Vordermann gebracht, dass ich dir meine volle Anerkennung aussprechen und dir hiermit in aller Feierlichkeit einen Keks schenken möchte. Vielen lieben Dank für deine tolle Mitarbeit! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:39, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Yay, ein Fleißkeks, ich freu mich ^^ Als ich das Game gespielt habe, hat es mich einfach nur genervt, dass ich auf zig verschiedenen Seiten nach Infos suchen musste. Wenn ich fertig bin, sollte man dann alles relevante hier finden können. Naja, fast zumindest - ein Walkthrough ist mir momentan eine Nummer zu groß...Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 04:11, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Auch von mir noch ein Dankeschön. Der dritte Teil der Serie war mir immer ein großes Anliegen, wie du vielleicht an meinen Bearbeitungen an den Jobs sehen kannst. Ich hatte jedoch nie Zeit und Lust, mich um die restlichen Artikel zu kümmern. Vielen Dank für das Aufbessern dieses wunderbaren Themengebietes. =) Nero Valentine 17:39, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Eigentlich muss ich mich bei euch bedanken, ihr habt immer so fleißig hinter mir hergeräumt, wenn ich zu doof zum Korrekturlesen war oder mich (unabsichtlich) nicht an die Regeln hier gehalten habe und habt mich dafür nicht in der Luft zerrissen ^^ Ich bin aber auch ganz happy, so gut wie fertig mit dem Game zu sein. Ich werde noch mal über alles drüber schaun, Links reparieren und solchen Kram erledigen und mir dann überlegen, womit ich weitermachen kann. Bei den Sachen, wo denen ich mich auskenne, gibt es nicht mehr so viele Lücken ^^ Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 18:19, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Hätte ja auch sein können, dass du mein/unser Hinterherräumen lästig findest – so kann man es nämlich auch sehen. Und wegen den paar Kleinigkeiten zerreißen wir niemanden. Die unglaubliche Masse an Content, die du ins Wiki gestellt hast, ist so oder so ganz große Klasse. Einfach supi. ^^ Nero Valentine 08:33, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Wenn ich in der Übersicht sehe, dass jemand einen von meinen Artikeln bearbeitet hat, ist meine erste Reaktion eher "Was hast du Nuss jetzt wieder übersehen, muss wieder einer für dich aufräumen..." :D Die Illusion, dass es Artikel gibt, wo keiner was verändern wird, hat Kazii mir aber ja schon sehr früh genommen ^^ Blame Ixion (Diskussion) 09:41, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Das passiert uns allen immer wieder, egal wie lange man dabei oder wie geübt man ist. So ist das eben mit den Wikis; einen perfekten Artikel hat noch niemand aus dem Ärmel gezaubert. Nero Valentine 14:45, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC)